


Hidden in the Wind

by Skyline_e



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Crossover, One Piece - Freeform, One Piece Universe, Shinobi, Shinobi Thatch, naruto/one piece, shinobi deuce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyline_e/pseuds/Skyline_e
Summary: A world where pirates, marines, shinobis, co-exist but are forever divided. Separationism breeds inequality and hostility and the world is in constant strife. But there are rumours of an individual, 'Hidden in the Wind', who can change the very fate of the world, ushering in a time of peace. On the high sea sits a legendary man given the title of the 'Strongest', and with a mighty pirate crew, who has little care for such superstitions and mystical premonitions. His attention is firmly placed on the amusing and fiery brat that has landed in his lap. What will the future hold for these two people and what does the world have in store for them.
Kudos: 5





	Hidden in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> _ Hello everyone, here is a new story! This is a Naruto x One Piece crossover. BUT it will mostly be around the One Piece world, but have a lot from Naruto in it, the reason this is labeled as a crossover. And I don't remember everything from when I once watched Naruto _
> 
> _ This might be a long story, depending on how I feel and how fast my ideas come out. It will at least be some chapters. I know I said it would be the next long story, but after going through my ideas, it might not be too long. But then again, it can maybe be the next AoS(but I doubt it) _
> 
> _ I also don't know when the next chapter is up, but I will try to make it be up in a month’s time. If not, i will post it on my twitter and discord that I will be late _
> 
> _ This will also just be some explanations _
> 
> _ Hope you enjoy _
> 
> _ Read and relax _

Whitebeard sat out on deck, enjoying a good day. Everyone was out and enjoying themselves, being around here and there. They had just been on a small island where they met some shinobis, which was rare, but it was nice. There were very few shinobis around on random islands, as they usually stuck by each other, the reason they had their own villages and such, their own islands. He did have a few shinobis in his family, as they had left for different reasons.

Like Thatch. Thatch was a former Shinobi, but his family had left to be nobles, and Thatch had run. His family wasn't liked by the shinobis, so he had left to be a pirate, which he fit as. He still knew some techniques as a shinobi, but not too much. He also had a few more in his family that were shinobis, but no one knew too much, all having left at young ages. Thatch was the most experienced there was with them. Whitebeard knew many non-shinobis didn't like shinobis, especially pirates and marines, but Whitebeard didn't care about trivial things like that. Everyone, shinobi or not, was a child of the sea.

What was special about Thatch, was that he had stolen the infamous, or famous, depending on where you stood, chocolate, from his family. It wasn't just a special brand of chocolate, but if eaten, it could 'awaken' the chakra inside you, making you become a shinobi. All you had to do was win a trial, and the trial was different to everyone. And it was a hard trial, Thatch saying many died, and he had seen it. His family tried to force people to eat it, to see which trials that existed, and none of it was the same. What had scarred him the most, was how one had had a beast inside him, it being forced to be inside him. Thatch had explained that there existed tailed beasts, the more tails, the worse the beast. And, this had been a two tailed beast. It had been scarring to watch and the main reason Thatch had run away. He had asked what happened when the person with the tailed beast died, what would happen with the tailed beast, as that wouldn't die or disappear. Thatch had said he wasn't entirely sure, but he thought it would be transferred to a random person, who wasn't a shinobi, if it wasn't contained from the beginning. This made it so there were nine different tailed beasts out there, and Thatch knew of 3 that existed and knew where they were, and they were contained well. The rest were unaccounted for.

There also existed 5 kages, each who controlled the places where the shinobis lived, a couple were known, while most remained hidden, not wanting the attention on them and would only come out if needed, if a war or something like it happened. They hadn't been seen for ages, only those two who were open about it, Whitebeard couldn't remember who it was, but it was someone old and someone young. He couldn't remember the names, and he didn't want to ask Thatch about it as most connected to being a shinobi were bad memories. But, he was curious on where the leaders were, as those were usually nice, as they were smart and calm. From what Thatch had said, he was from the hidden leaf village, but had left so many years ago, and he didn't know where this village was, as in its name, it was hidden. Thatch saying the shinobis were secretive and wanted to stay hidden. It could be found, but you needed to get through illusions and other things the shinobi's had set up. It would be hard, almost impossible to find, even if you went looking for it.

As Whitebeard sat and thought, he was brought out of his musings by a battle cry, moving his head to the left as their newest addition, a young kid by the name of Ace, attacked him. He had been trying to attack and take his head for the last 2 months, wanting to take his head and get his status or something. The attacks had lessened the last week, and Whitebeard took that as a good sign. He wanted the young kid in his family, he would be a perfect fit. And even though he was brash, he was still kind. He had 3 on his crew that were also shinobis, being Deuce, Trevor, and Mika. The black-haired captain for the Spade pirates was young and inexperienced, but he was trying his best in this world. It was kind of him to take in shinobis and not care about it. The kid also had the Mera Mera no Mi, a devil fruit.

That being said, you couldn't be a shinobi and be a devil fruit user at the same time. If you were a shinobi and ate a devil fruit, you would lose all chakra. And who would give up being a shinobi? Unless they left before they got the powers they had, which his children had done, aside from Thatch, but he had been forced away. It did sound nice, in a way, to be a shinobi. And, if you were a shinobi and if you ate a devil fruit, you weren't usually welcomed by the shinobis, but a few were okay with it. It all depended on how the kages were and if they still accepted you. They had the final and only say. But they had gotten better with accepting people. That being said, not all who lived in these villages had chakra, a few had none, but they were welcomed as they either were born from shinobis, or they had nowhere else to go. A shinobi could be born from two normal people, and a normal child could be born from two shinobis. It was all complicated in a way, but it made sense.

As the young black-haired kid landed on the deck, he gave a glare to him, before Ace charged again, and as last time, Whitebeard just moved his head. Ace wasn't strong enough to kill him, no matter how much he tried. He would fail. And that seemed to be it for today, and Ace left calmly, going about his day. He was civil with some of his crew, especially with Thatch and Haruta, those three liked to play pranks and such. Ace was still just a child, barely 18 years old. It would be decades until he was strong enough to stop him, and even then, it was unsure. Ace was just another rash and brash kid, but there was something about Whitebeard was fond of, his will and such. Just something that made Ace Ace. He hoped Ace would stop these foolish attempts on his life and settle down and join them.

**Author's Note:**

> _ And that's the first chapter, hope you enjoyed _
> 
> _ As I said, this was only explanations mostly, and I hope everything made sense. If not, get back to me and I will explain more in the next chapter, which will have more in it _
> 
> _ If you have any scenes you would like to see, don't be afraid to leave a comment _
> 
> _ And I love feedback too; it is what keeps me going! _
> 
> _ If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where updates will be posted, and if I'm late. My twitter is _ [ _@Azuruko_](https://twitter.com/azuruko) _ You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (a link is also on my profile). _
> 
> _ Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite: _ [ _ https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhbR _ ](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)


End file.
